Elle Words
by TheLostMaximoff
Summary: Elle has a lot on her mind. Unfortunately, none of it is healthy and all of it involves Peter Petrelli. Onesided EllexPeter, spoilers for Four Months Ago.


Elle Words

By TheLostMaximoff

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters. I'm sure I'm not the only one who thought Elle was completely adorable. R/R if you like the crazy people.

People don't know how lucky they are to be in love. I've never been in love, not really. I hear about it though. When I have to go out for jobs, I have to mingle with people and pretend I'm normal. It's fun sometimes. I'm like a kid who wakes up on Christmas and sees so many pretty, shiny, new toys under the tree. I hear about love from them, from the pretty, shiny, normal people. They say it makes your brain feel all fuzzy and your skin all tingly. They say love makes you feel alive. They say it's the greatest feeling ever. Normal people are so lucky.

I feel like that around you sometimes, Peter. I bet you didn't know that though. I kinda feel that way all the time. I've been told it's because of all the extra electricity in my body. I've heard love is just a word. Have you ever heard that, Peter? I've heard love is just what happens when the electrical signals in your brain fire too much and something burns out. That's why your brain feels all warm and fuzzy. That's when you find yourself saying things and doing things you'd never say or do. Your brain's all burnt out and isn't working so you make promises you can't keep. I always feel all warm and fuzzy, all tingly and charged up and alive. It's different with you though, Peter. You make me feel a special kind of tingly and fuzzy.

I think about you a lot, Peter. There's not really much else for me to think about. I can't think a lot. The signals in my brain are all screwy because of my abilities. I take the meds that you do but my dose is so small because I have to have my abilities when I go out. The meds help a little though. I'm so sick of meds. I bet you are too. Part of me wants to stop taking them. You and I could have so much fun then.

You have no idea what it's really like to live, Peter. All this energy and power goes straight to your brain and just tickles it senseless. It's so much fun, way more fun than being normal. I can't get off the meds though. Every time I think about it, I remember the fire I started and the blackout I caused and all the other bad stuff I've done with these powers. That's why I can't get off the meds. It's so much fun to try though. Maybe we could try together. I like doing things with you, Peter.

You make my brain all fuzzy in such a different way than normal. That stuff I told you about my life, I never tell anyone that. You make me so crazy, Peter. I lay awake at night sometimes and smile at how cute you look when I zap you. Your nose crinkles up and your eyebrows squinch together and you make that cute, little pout when I shock you. I told you that you'd learn to like it. They told me you can copy people, do whatever tricks they can do. I really want you to zap me one day, Peter. I know it won't hurt because lightning doesn't hurt me. I bet it'll feel really good though. I'll get such a charge out of it. I know you will too. You'll learn to like me, Peter. I'm not just that frumpy, little girl who brings you pills every day. I'm so much more than that. You'll learn.

Is this what love feels like, Peter? I bet you could tell me all about love because I bet you've loved so many girls before. I'd believe anything you told me because you make my brain get all full of static and I feel fuzzy and tingly all over in a special way that's way better than normal. Love. Lightning. Lust. So many of my favorite words start with the letter "L". I start with "L" too. The "E" is silent just like you. You're always so silent, Peter. We never really talk. I want to but then you look at me with those eyes and my brain gets fuzzy. That's why I zap you. I say so much more that way.

Why is the world so unfair to me, Peter? It doesn't want us to be together. They don't want us to be together. They don't want me to be me or you to be you. Isn't that terrible? It makes me so upset sometimes. You and I could ride the lightning together. We could dance through the sky, burning and shimmering like a million tiny sparklers. We could burn so bright if it wasn't for the meds but you'll learn how to stop them and then we can be together. You'll learn to like me, Peter. I'm so much more than a pill girl. You'll learn to love me, Peter. I promise you I'll make sure of it.


End file.
